


Country Road

by Eagel



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: "So, wanna date?" Lupin tilts his head to the side, and rested his elbow on the roof of their car."Nah," Jigen pretended to tip his hat, and sank down onto the car seat, unable to hide his spreading grin.Jigen have numerous thoughts and unwanted feelings that he suddenly acted on, over a game of rock paper and scissors.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Country Road

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is Eagel, Castle of Cagliostro is one of my childhood's movie, now that I watched it again, I can't help but think, those two will definitely be cute together. I kinda wanted to make this longer, but didn't want to burn myself out now that I'm writing again in a long time, I might get the courage to start again, I dunno.
> 
> Anyway, I'll keep doing my best :)
> 
> Thanks for checking this story! I hope you enjoy~

"Hey."

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Jigen stirs from his nap from the voice of his friend, Lupin, who has one foot on the seat of the car. The sky was blue behind Lupin's head, who gazed down at him with the top half of his body out of the sunroof of the car, one elbow on the roof. Jigen stood up, catching on quickly with the flat tire and a quick competition of rock paper and scissors, pulling a fist back and stretching out his fingers, repeating until Lupin pulled a scissor, and Jigen stares hatefully at his palm, while climbing out of the car.

He finds it a little easier to breathe, now that he's kneeling by the tire, his hands working itself like it's practiced these motions for a thousand times. The sunroof, it seemed like the space was almost suffocating, with two people standing there, he had to push the thought of it to the back of his head. Keeping his head low, not meeting Lupin's eyes, yet still catching that silly smirk, his green shirt, and his hand that was too easy for Jigen to catch.

Being with Lupin is fun, even if they weren't stealing goat bills out of the national casino, driving while laughing in stacks of cash, when his gaze lingers a little too long and Lupin stares back, it's as if he forgets himself in an instant, until Lupin looks away, but never his mouth never stops talking. Lupin blabbers on, as they dump the cash onto the road, Jigen curses out and watch the bills being carried by the wind, to the clouds and the sea beneath the bridge.

It's almost romantic, when Lupin bumps his shoulder against Jigen's, and Jigen would pass his cigarette's fire to Lupin's, a honk of the ship silences the sound of the waves, and cruises across the sunset at the end of the horizon, Jigen might just be able to forget Lupin's scent when he leaned in, and he might just be able to forget his heart that skipped a beat involuntarily.

When Lupin laid his back onto the grass, with a map in his lap and his arms crossed behind his head, Jigen doesn’t stare, though he unconsciously watches Lupin in the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t think this changes anything at all, they were buddies, and Jigen stays clear-headed as he makes decisions, and he has done it again and again, to push the thought of it into the back of his head. Even if it finds a way back when they were driving down the country road, and when Jigen allows himself to savor these warm feelings in his chest, even if it hurts a little.

Rock, paper, scissors. A paper against a rock, he caught Lupin's fist and pulled it toward himself, Lupin lets out a funny sound of surprise, and Jigen forgets to smile, when Lupin's chest collided with his own, with his chin on Jigen's shoulder. As if time had stopped, they fall quiet, leaving only the faint chirping of birds and the whisper of the breeze against their ears.

"Wow, Jigen, your heart is crazy loud," Lupin laughed. "Shut up," Jigen groaned, more with embarrassment rather than frustration. Lupin's fist slipped out of Jigen's hand, his hands found Jigen's arms, he held Jigen in place, who tensed up, with his ears flaming red, mouth hanging open without a sound.

"Wait," Jigen mutters out, but finds Lupin's lips on his own's instead, his heart swelled, perhaps with joy, perhaps with need, it was hard to breathe for Jigen, but he stubbornly searched for more, drawing in a long breath, his hands found Lupin's waist, and Jigen kisses back gently. It was strange to Jigen, to embrace this side of Lupin, who was quiet and gentle, who stands here in front of Jigen, their feet sinking into the cushion of the car seat, their bodies out of the sunroof, the sky above and the wind in their inhales, it was strange, but in a sweet, familiar way.

The sound of grass and trees rustling, lightheadedness made him forget the sensation of being grounded, they stay like that, in a car on the country road, with fields and flowers around them. Lupin pulls away and grins at Jigen, his cheeks flushing a faint pink, and Jigen couldn't hide his smile, that he shoved at Lupin lightly, as both of them break out into laughter.

"So, wanna date?" Lupin tilts his head to the side, and rested his elbow on the roof of their car.

"Nah," Jigen pretended to tip his hat, and sank down onto the car seat, unable to hide his spreading grin, "We're already going out anyway."


End file.
